The Search For The Voice Of An Angel
by PinkSoda-99
Summary: When Jack finds a stowaway onboard his ship he gets more than he bargained for, especially when that stowaway is a girl who brings about her strange happenings...
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Potc.  
  
Pirates Of The Caribbean:  
Search For The Voice Of An Angel  
  
It was a hot, lazy afternoon when Captain Jack Sparrow ambled into Pete's Tavern. The lively music and noisy chatter instantly died down as he walked through the door. He looked around and walked over to the bar.

"A pint of your finest ale my good sir" said Jack.

"Well I'll be. Jack Sparrow, is it you? After all this time? I thought you were dead!" laughed Pete.

"It'll take a lot more than a few ships and cannons to get rid of me" he replied. The normal level of chatter resumed as Pete poured out a pint of ale. He placed it down in front of Jack.

"What have you been doing with yourself?" Pete asked.

"Just the usual, dodging the Royal Navy, a few pirates, collecting a bit of gold as I go" he answered.

"Ah, still the same old Jack I see"

"Aye, that mate I am" Jack raised the mug to his lips when a dozen men burst through the door. "Where's Jack Sparrow?" yelled a scruffy looking pirate with several piercings through his ears. "He's here," said Jack, walking up to the Captain.

"You stole my treasure," he said.

"Looks like someone stole your mints too" Jack replied, wrinkling up his nose.

"Don't be smart with me Sparrow, that treasure doesn't belong to you, now hand it over," he snarled.

"Captain Johnson, I do not have your treasure and if I did, where would I hide it?" he asked, making a shrugging gesture. His hands fell to his sides and suddenly several large gold coins clattered to the floor. Jack looked down, "Oh, would you look at that? Talk about bad timing. Eh, fella's?"

"Sparrow, you lied" he said, taking out a gun and pulling back the trigger "and do you know what I do to people who lie and steal my treasure?"

"Give them a handshake and send them on their way?" Jack replied hopefully.

"I kill them" he whispered, "I'll give you a three second head start"  
Jack turned on his heels and weaved his way round the tables and flew out of the bar doors. He ran down to the jetty and jumped into a small fishing boat. At that moment Captain Johnson and his crew ran out of the bar and over to the jetty. From his hiding place Jack could hear various voices shouting to one another.

"Where'd he go?"

"I saw him round here somewhere!"

"Find him you idiots!" yelled Captain Johnson.

"He's gone Captain"

"Nonsense, where could he go on a jetty?"

"He must have gone in another direction"

"Well, we'll meet again, I'll make sure of it," replied Captain Johnson "Hear that Sparrow? I'll find you, and when I do I'll personally tear you limb from limb!" Captain Johnson and his crew left the jetty and when they were gone, Jack stood up and took a deep breath. "Why did I have to jump into a boat full of fish?" he sighed and pulled a fish from his pocket. He walked slowly back along the jetty into town, maybe he could find somewhere to sleep for the night. Somewhere with good washing facilities....  
Jack strolled into the Fishermen's Inn and went straight over to the bar.

"Just a pint love" he said taking in his surroundings. A heavily set woman placed the mug in front of him.

"That'll be a doubloon," she said.

"Have you got any rooms free tonight?" Jack asked, handing her the money.

"As a matter of fact we have, do you want one? Its five doubloons for the night" she replied. "Aye, go on then" Suddenly, a young girl of around eighteen, wearing a baby blue dress caught Jack's eye.

"Don't be getting any ideas now, that's the landlords daughter, he could kill a guy just by looking at him. So you lay off her," the woman said.

"Just a friendly chat is all I want" Jack said walking away.

"Aye, and a friendly punch is what you'll get" she replied. Jack stopped next to the girl and looked at her.

"Your too pretty to be in here, you might get hurt"

"I've lived here all my life sir, I think I can look after myself" she replied. Avoiding eye contact. "I hear you're the landlord's daughter"

"That's right and if my father catches you he'll turn you into jelly"

"That's, if he catches us" Jack answered "Let's just get straight to the point, you like me, I like you, let's sail away somewhere and get married"

"Excuse me sir! Not in any part of that conversation do I remember saying something remotely like that!" she cried.

"Ok, but I like you so doesn't that count?"

"I admire your flattery sir but unfortunately I do not feel the same way. So I bid you good day" she began to walk away but Jack ran in front of her.

"Just one kiss, that's all I'm asking for sweetheart," he begged.

"You are persistent aren't you?" she laughed.

"Persistent is my middle name love"

Suddenly she began sniffing the air "can you smell that? It smells like...fish"

"What? I can't smell anything, must be you" Jack lied "It's coming from...you!" she said.

"Me? No, why would I smell like fish?"

"I don't know, maybe you rolled in some"

"Ok, you got me, but it only because I was hiding...in a fishing boat, from someone who was after me"

"A likely story! But I think you'd better go wash before you make all the customers leave!" she said.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture!" said Jack, walking away.

"Bye sir, nice meeting you" she called.

"Same to you too!" he said and turned around "Oh! What's your name?"

"Victoria" she replied.

"I'm Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow, nice to have talked to you!" he called and disappeared up the staircase.  
  
The next morning was bright and cheerful; which mirrored Jack's mood. He sat next to the window of the Inn happily shovelling spoonfuls of porridge into his mouth.

"No black eyes I see," said the heavily set woman, who was scrubbing a table next to Jack's. "Just a friendly chat, like I said" he replied.

"Ooh, well, I better go" she said standing upright and walking away. Victoria stood next to the bar looking around then began walking over to Jack's table.

"Good morning Mr Sparrow" she said. Jack looked her up and down. She was wearing a red dress this morning and her blonde hair was curled in tight ringlets.

"He..." Jack began but ended up choking on the porridge.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"What about your father?"

"He's out at market this morning, he won't be back till this afternoon" she replied.

"Actually, I need to go to market too, so I can get a few things for my voyage"

"Your voyage? You're leaving so soon?"

"I have to, pirates don't stay in one place too long and to be frank, I've outstayed my welcome here," he answered.

"It must be so exciting to be a pirate, sailing the seven seas, exploring new worlds, meeting new people..."

"Getting your head blown off by the Royal Navy, never knowing if your sworn enemy are round the next corner..." he finished off.

"Take me with you!" she cried.

"What? I can't do that! What about your father? And anyway, the sea is no place for a lady"

"I told you I can look after myself" She huffed.

"You can't go, it's just too dangerous" he replied.

"I'll travel the ocean, you wait and see" she sighed and walked away.

Later on, Jack walked to the market to buy various supplies, you know, food, rum, sheets, rum, new compass, rum, map, rum.... did I mention rum??? He loaded it onto his ship and went to say bye to Pete.

"You're not going yet Jack? Surely not! We've a lot to catch up on!" said Pete.

"I have to, otherwise it'll be my head" he replied.

"Well, if you really have to, but remember to visit soon, and then we'll have a real talk"

"Sure, anyway, I'll be seeing you...Oh! I didn't pay you for that pint!"

"On the house, anything for an old friend" called Pete.

Jack walked along the jetty to his ship, which dwarfed the other, small fishing boats. "Ah my beauty, now we can sail again!" he said, patting the side of the ship. He climbed aboard, pulled up the anchor and set sail.  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for ME!" he yelled as someone touched his shoulder. He spun round and came face to face with a familiar blonde.

"Hi!" she said plainly.

"What the...what are you doing here?" he cried.

"I told you, I wanted to come with you so I did"

"But, what about your father? Oh, this is terrible!" he said, banging his head on the mast. Victoria's smiled vanished "I thought you'd be happy, I thought you liked me". She went over to the side of the ship and sat down.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just, well, I told you before, its dangerous"

"I don't care, my life's always been dull and boring, I want an adventure" she replied.

"Well, you're certainly going to get one" Jack answered.

"Why?"

"Because Captain Johnson is on our tail" Jack said.

"Where?" said Victoria standing up.

"Get down!" Jack yelled, throwing himself on top of her as a cannon ball flew past their heads. "Wow, isn't this exciting?!" cried Victoria

"Oh yeah, because I love being blown to pieces!" yelled Jack running towards the wheel "Open out the sails!"

Victoria ran over to the ropes and untied them. They billowed out and the ship sped up.

"Will we get away?" asked Victoria

"Listen love, this ship can outrun the Navy's ships, so I'm sure it can outrun El Capitan Long john's poxy little 'fishing boat'"

Suddenly, another cannon ball flew past them and hit the deck. "My ship! My beautiful ship!" Jack cried "That's it, now he's got me mad"

"Mr Sparrow...it's got a leak"

"To the cannons!" he yelled and jumped down the stairs. Suddenly, the boat rocked as a cannon threw out a big, black ball. "Damn! Missed!" Victoria heard Jack say from below. She ran downstairs and joined him.

"Where's you're crew Mr Sparrow?" she called, loading a cannonball into the cannon.

"I'm picking them up in Jamaica" he replied. Jack shot another cannon ball but instead of hitting the boat it hit water. Captain Johnson's ship had vanished.

"What on earth?" cried Jack "where did that go?"

"Maybe we lost it," suggested Victoria.

"You can't just lose a ship in the middle of the ocean love," said Jack "something wierd's going on here, and I'm going to find out what"


	2. A New Image

I do not own Potc. And I don't own Jack either...sob....  
  
The Black Pearl sailed into Jamaica three days later. Jack had concealed the ship so as not to bring attention to themselves. The voyage had not been exactly what Victoria would call exciting; Jack had spent most of the time in his room, usually with a bottle of rum. And seeing as there were no crew, Victoria had spent many lonely hours sitting on the side of the ship singing.  
After docking, Victoria and Jack walked into town. Dogs lay panting in the shade with flies buzzing round them and red-faced traders tried in vain to sell their various goods. The air carried the smell of various spices and aromas, which blew in a Southerly direction. Victoria took in everything with great interest, she looked at stalls selling fine silks, fresh fruit and sparkling jewellery. She stopped at a stall selling parrots, snakes and monkeys.

"You should get yourself a parrot Mr Sparrow," she said, turning to face an old lady who scowled at her.

"Jack?" she called.

He had gone.  
  
Victoria kicked at a pebble and frowned, she had trusted him and he had betrayed her. He had left her and now she would be marooned on this island and eventually starve to death. She turned a corner and walked straight into a group of pirates.

"You better watch where you're going, you might get into trouble one day" growled one of them.

"Sorry" she mumbled and turned away.

"Where d'you think your goin'?" said another who shot out a sweaty, grubby hand, grabbed her wrist and jerked her back.

"Let me go!" Victoria tried to pull away but the grip tightened.

"So, how much do you charge? I bet a sweet little thing like you doesn't come cheap," he said. "Your disgusting" she spat "and if you don't let me go I'll scream"

"Ooh, now I'm really scared" he laughed and moved in to kiss her. Victoria turned her head and tried not to breath in. His breath was hot against her cheek and it reeked heavily of tobacco and ale.

"You should be," she answered and her knee came into contact with his groin. He doubled over, gasping for " he wheezed. The others started coming towards her, sly grins spread across their faces. Victoria looked around to find any means of escape and saw a gap between the men. She took a deep breath and used all her strength to push her way past them. She ran blindly, turning this way and that until she came to a busy market. Behind her she could hear the men yelling, their feet pounding on the sandy floor. Victoria ran behind some crates while the men ran on. After what she thought was a suitable period of time she stood up. Her dress had become torn and dirty and as this was her only outfit she decided to buy herself a new one.  
An hour later, Victoria walked into the 'Golden Doubloon' dressed in black boots, black trousers, a hat, a white shirt, a belt holding a sword and two red sashes; one round her head, the other round her slender waist. She pushed her way through drunken louts and sleazy whores to get to the bar.

"What'll it be?" asked a pot-bellied, middle-aged man holding a dirty dishcloth.

"Rum" muttered Victoria, tossing a coin into his hand. He handed her a mug and she downed it in one.

"I'll have another," she said, placing a coin onto the bar. She took a mouthful before she heard a familiar name.

"Jack!" said the bar keeper "You want your usual?"

"Not today, I'm looking for someone. You haven't happened to have seen a girl in a red dress with curly blonde hair have you?" replied Jack.

"No, sorry mate I haven't" the bar man said.

Jack looked around "Oh, it's ok, I've found her"

He walked over to Victoria who was staring into her rum and took the hat from her head.

"Well, well, well" he said, "look who decided to show"

Victoria snorted, "That's rich coming from you! Seeing as you were the one who left me!" "Listen love, I turned my back for one second and you were gone"

She snatched her hat from his hands and began making her way through the crowd.

"Where are you going now?" he asked, following her.

"Away from you" she retorted.

"And where are you going to stay?"

"I'll find somewhere"

"What'll you do when you have no money?"

"What exactly is your point?" she said turning round to face him.

"I can't let you stay here. Come back to the ship, the crew's on board and we're ready to set sail" he replied.

"And what if I refuse?" she asked folding her arms.

"I'll pick you up and carry you to the ship kicking and screaming" he replied.


	3. Mysterious Girl

I do not own Potc. Blah blah....  
  
Victoria was sat at the front of the ship looking out towards the golden sunset with her arms crossed. The sea breeze gently ruffled her hair.

"I hope your taking good care of her Jack," said Mr Gibbs.

"I've been trying to, believe me" Jack replied.

Suddenly, the bell rang for tea and the crew all headed for the stairs, their stomachs growling in protest. Mr Gibbs turned to leave. "You coming Jack?" he said.

"In a minute" Jack replied.

He stood watching Victoria a while longer then walked over to her.

"You eat or what love?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry" she answered, avoiding eye contact.

He took a piece of her shirt and rubbed it between his fingers. "Where'd you get the money to buy all this?"

She pulled her arm away "I didn't steal it if that's what you're implying"

"I didn't imply anything," he said.

"Good" she replied.

"If you want to join us your more than welcome"

"I'm fine," she muttered.

Jack shrugged and walked downstairs. Mr Gibbs was waiting at the bottom. "See to it she gets some food sent to her room" he said.

And in the fading light Mr Gibbs nodded his head slightly.

  
  
Night had fallen and Victoria had long since retired to her room. She had taken off her hat, boots and sashes and was now looking at herself closely in the mirror. Her father would have killed her if he saw her dressed like this, but he had always told her to do the right thing and she had...hadn't she? Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a tray with a plate of stew on. Her stomach ached like hell but she wasn't going to give Jack the satisfaction of letting him know she'd forgiven him. Instead she blew out the candle, which was burning brightly next to her bed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
Jack entered Victoria's room two hours later, bringing with him the smell of rum. He took the tray and sighed, it hadn't been touched. He looked over at her, she was breathing quietly and the covers had slipped around her waist. He sighed again. She was certainly very pretty but also very stubborn. Jack shut the door and made his way onto deck with they tray still in his hands. He placed the tray down and stood looking over the edge of the ship at the dark waters below, frowning slightly.

"Something bothering you?" Mr Gibbs asked, joining Jack.

"It's the girl" he replied "there's something strange about her but I don't know what"

"You worry yourself too much Jack, stop fretting and start enjoying yourself a bit more"

"This is different though. On the first day she was on board, Captain Johnson and his crew attacked us then, a few moments later, the whole ship disappeared!"

Mr Gibbs' eyes widened in the moonlight. "Disappeared y'say?"

"Aye, disappeared" Jack repeated.

"I'll ask around, see if anyone knows about this girl"

"No!" Jack said "This mustn't get out, it might put her life as well as ours in danger. Savvy?"

Mr Gibbs nodded. Jack turned and walked away to his room leaving Gibbs looking after him.  
  
The next morning Jack was up early. He had heard Victoria walking around on deck and he decided that maybe he should try and talk to her. She was again sitting at the front of the ship, but not with her arms folded. Instead, one leg was tucked underneath her and the other was dangling over the side of the ship.

"Nice mornin' isn't it?" he said, looking out towards sea.

She jumped "Oh it's you, bet you thought that was really funny"

"Yeah, haha, hilarious" Jack rolled his eyes "I actually came here to make it up to you"

Victoria snorted.

"Here" he said, producing a bunch of flowers "it's not much but maybe it's enough to get us talking like civil people again?"

Victoria eyed the flowers with interest. "Fine" she said, taking them "But you pull a stunt like that again and I'll burn your ship until it's nothing more than a pile of ashes"

"We have an agreement love" he said, tipping his hat to her "Now, are you going to come have breakfast?"

"Sure, I'll just put these in my room" she replied. Jack walked over to the staircase when the boson appeared.

"Jack, you're not actually falling for her are you? That's the first time I've seen you do anything kind for a lady in the whole time I've known you. You better watch out, you spent a long time getting your reputation as a feared pirate, you don't want to throw it all away for some girl do you?"

"Of course I'm not, I just don't want my head sliced while I'm asleep. Anyway, don't you have a job to do?"

The boson smirked and walked away. The Captain watched him go. Maybe he was right; maybe he really was falling for her?

Meanwhile, Victoria was in her room arranging the flowers. She had been foolish to judge Jack so quickly. He wasn't so bad when you got to know him a little better and he did look quite handsome in the sunrise... Victoria shook herself; all this pirating was putting silly ideas into her head. After she had arranged the flowers to her liking she checked herself in the mirror, applied a bit of kohl around her eyes and went to breakfast.  
The galley was filled with the sound of laughter and talking as Victoria walked in. Some men turned to look at her, others wolf whistled. She took a bowl and Jenson the cook ladled out some porridge and gave her a bread roll. She squeezed in next to Mr Gibbs and a young lad who made it plainly obvious that he was staring at her chest. She began tearing at the bread and spooning large quantities of porridge into her mouth.

"Not hungry by any chance are ye?" Mr Gibbs asked.

"Ravenous" she replied.

"Looks like the Captain's taken quite a shine to you" he said.

Victoria laughed, "Who's been telling you that cock and bull story?"

"Everyone can see it you know" he replied.

Victoria decided to change the subject "Tell me Mr Gibbs, where are we headed?"

"Port Royal, should be there in a couple of days," answered Mr Gibbs.

"Why? Is there any reason?"

"Aye, there is, but I can't tell you why. Very secretive is the Captain"

Suddenly, the Captain appeared at the doorway. He thrust his hands into his belt "Alright you seadogs" he said "I expect to be in Port Royal in four days time, savvy?"

"Aye, aye Captain!" the crew shouted. Amongst the rabble, Jack spotted Victoria. He walked up to her.

"You know love, you could have eaten with me"

"It's ok, I'm finished anyway" she replied. She stood up and made her way out of the galley. She could feel the stare of every man in the room bore into her. Before she walked out of the door she quickly looked at them and looked away again. Suddenly, three bowls of porridge fell, simultaneously and clattered to the floor. Jack quickly appeared at the doorway.

"Which idiot did this?"

"No one did anything Captain" said the first mate.

"So, the bowls magically grew legs and jumped off the table? Is that what your telling me?" he asked.

"Captain, they're telling the truth," said Mr Gibbs standing up.

Jack took a sideways glance at Victoria. "Very well. Jenson, make sure this mess is cleaned up" "Yes Captain" Jenson muttered.  
Later that day, Jack was in his room, maps were spread over an oak table and various books had been left open on his bed. He paced up and down, stroking his beard and muttering to himself. He just couldn't figure out this girl. Was she making these things happen or was it a coincidence that these things were happening while she was onboard? One thing was for certain, he couldn't wait to get to Port Royal, maybe Commodore Norrington would have something on her... Suddenly from on deck came a cry.

"Storm a comin'!"

Jack came out of his room barking orders. "Baton down the hatches! All hands on deck!" he turned to Victoria "You better go inside love, don't want you goin' overboard"

"I'm staying here to help," she said defiantly

"You're going inside" he replied.

"Make me," she answered.


	4. The Book

I do not own Potc.... you get the picture.

Victoria lay on her bed staring moodily at the ceiling. The rain battered noisily at the windows and the ship rocked unsteadily as the waves crashed against it.

It was just because she was a girl; it had always been because she was a girl.

She got up and walked over to the pine bookshelf that stood proudly against the wall, she caught a book that fell off the shelf as the ship rocked. She looked down at the book in her hands; it was dusty and the gold lettering along the spine had peeled and faded. She opened it up and flicked through the yellowing pages. She stopped at a page showing a picture of an angel saving the crew of a sinking ship.

Victoria studied the picture closely; on the angels hand she noticed a signature, she brought the book to her nose and read it; VLP.

She took the book away from her face. But VLP were her initials. Victoria Laura Peterson. She shook her head; it was a coincidence, that's all, just a coincidence.

She looked at the picture once more then read the passage on the next page;

"This picture tells the tale of a stormy night, the ship is known as the Gallant. On this particular night the ship was struck by lightening and sank, leaving its crew stranded in the middle of the ocean, when suddenly an angel appeared and brought them to safety. Many men have claimed to see the angel while out at sea; others claimed to have heard her. It is not known if the angel is real or just a myth, people have searched for years and not found any trace and we may never know if the angel exists or not."

Victoria sighed "Myth!" she said and threw the book on the bed.

I absoloutely hate that chapter! I wrote a first one out and it was rubbish so then I wrote this one and it still sucks! Tell me what you think but don't be too nasty please!!!!! :P


	5. Port Royal

I still do not own POTC

The sun beat down heavily upon Jack as he stood at the wheel. He had undone half the buttons on his shirt and was wafting himself with his hat. He held his head high as he sailed into Port Royal, ignoring the odd looks he was attracting and docked. The crew walked along the jetty and parted their separate ways, all heading for a tavern. Victoria stood silently watching Jack who appeared not to notice her. She cleared her throat and he turned around.

"You still here love?" he said.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Whatever you like" he replied.

He saw her face and sighed "here" he handed her a pouch of coins "go buy yourself something"

She smiled "thanks Jack" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, not in front of the locals" he said, squirming out of her grip.

"See you later Jack" she said and pecked him on the cheek.

Jack watched her go until she disappeared then he stepped back onto the ship. The door to Victoria's room had been left open; Jack went over to close it. He glanced around quickly and noticed the flowers; they looked as fresh as the day he bought them. He went over and looked at them more closely; not a single petal was brown. Jack shook his head; the flowers had just perked up by themselves. But for safe measures he decided to have a drink.

Victoria wandered around the market admiring the jewellery one stall had to offer.

"You want yes?" asked the small old lady tending the stall.

"Well, I was just l…." Victoria began.

"Try this" the woman said, picking up a gold and shell necklace and putting it around Victoria's neck.

"Look" she said, holding up a small mirror.

Victoria looked at herself, her hand reached to her neck and she fingered the necklace.

"One doubloon, cheap yes?" the woman asked, holding out her hand.

Victoria put her hand into her pocket and took out a doubloon. The woman took it and quickly put it into a pouch on her apron. Victoria walked away, her hand still clasped around the necklace. Her hand brushed against the small gold chain that had hung around her neck for so long, a present from her father many years ago.

Suddenly, she heard music and laughter; she walked around the corner to see a big crowd watching a performer.

"For my next trick" he called "I shall need a volunteer"

He looked over the crowd.

"You miss!" he pointed.

Victoria looked around "me?"

He nodded "come up here"

She squeezed through the crowd and clambered on stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I will now make this necklace disappear!"

The crowd clapped.

"Can't you make something else disappear?" asked Victoria.

"Just let me have the necklace" he growled.

Reluctantly, she took off the gold necklace and handed it to him.

He held it up to the audience "Can you tap my hand for me?" he said, cupping his hands over it.

She tapped his hands, feeling stupid. He held his hands up again, there was nothing there. The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Can you get offstage now?" he said.

"Can I have my necklace back?" she asked.

"What necklace?" he shrugged.

Victoria drew her sword and held it to is neck, the crowd gasped.

"Give me back my god damn necklace" she hissed.

"H...here" he stuttered, handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said, yanking it out of his hand. She put her sword back and turned away, straight into the face of three Royal Navy soldiers.

"Is this woman bothering you?" asked a man wearing a white wig.

"No Commodore, just part of the act" the man replied, gesturing to the crowd.

"Hmmm, one of Jack's crew I presume?" the Commodore said, turning Victoria's face left and right.

"That's right, and who might you be?" she asked, jerking her head out of his grip.

"Commodore Norrington, so I'd watch my mouth if I were you" he answered "You look awfully familiar, have we met before?"

"I think we have, I'm sure I remember seeing you wandering round before, oh that's right, you were one of those flea-bitten dogs" she sneered.

"Congratulations miss" he said "you've just earned yourself a night in jail"

Victoria kicked the wall and sat down, the damp of the wall seeped through her shirt. She turned her head and saw writing on the wall. She moved closer and read it.

The angel will save us' it said.

Victoria rolled her eyes "yeah right"

She sat back and began singing quietly to herself. After a few minutes she heard scuffling, she squinted into the darkness but saw nothing and continued singing.

The door leading to the prison cells opened and two figures walked down the stairs.

"Its you!" said a voice from one of the cells.

"What?" Victoria replied.

A frail old man emerged from the darkness, he had white hair and an eye patch.

"Angel" he breathed.

Commodore Norrington and Jack appeared.

"What's all the commotion about?" the Commodore asked.

"Its the angel! She's the angel! Look!" Said he old man excitedly

"Who? This one? She's nothing more than a pirate so pipe down" the Commodore replied, unlocking the door to Victoria's cell.

"You're free to go"

"But you said I was in for the night" she said.

"Mr Sparrow has bailed you out" he replied.

She looked at Jack and he winked at her.

"I'll take it from here Commodore" he said, his voice a little slurred.

"Alright Sparrow but remember out little meeting" Commodore Norrington said.

"Aye, I remember, keep yer wig on"

"Good, because you know what'll happen if you don't show"

Jack looked at Victoria, who clearly wasn't paying attention.

"Aye, I'll be there" he replied with a heavy heart.


	6. Betrayal

I do not own POTC

Night had fallen and a thousand twinkling stars hung in the sky like fireflies, and the only sounds that could be heard were the breaking of waves and laughter coming from the taverns.Jack had been sitting on the side of the ship, staring into the dark water below, waiting until everyone had turned off their lanterns and gone to bed. Finally, after what had seemed like an age, Jack got up and made his way across the ship.

Walking through the streets towards the Commodore's manor Jack heard two naval officers talking. They were undoubtedly drunk but what they were saying made perfect sense.

"I 'eard he's willing to do anythin' to get 'is hands on 'er," said one.

"But there's a…a dozen girls round here, why pick her?"

"Because…" the first one whispered "they say she 'as powers…they say she's an ANGEL!" he yelled.

"Shut up you great lump, d'you want everyone to 'ear?"

Jack shook his head; they were drunk, that's all there was to it.He continued to make his way up to the manor until he reached the high, wrought iron fence.

"Where do you think your goin'?"

Jack turned around to see a guard with a bayonet aimed at him.

He rolled his eyes then gave a toothy grin "I'm Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, let me through and I'll try not to hurt you too much…savvy?"

The guard raised his bayonet "I…I'm warning you, back off! I'll shoot!"

"Sparrow! You decided to show after all" called the Commodore, coming out of the manor.

"Aye, but this Pratt wont let me in," replied Jack, pointing to the guard.

The Commodore eyed the guard, "Haven't you got something better to do than harass my guests?"

The guard turned bright red and shuffled off, shaking his head and muttering to himself.

"Good help is so hard to find these days," sighed Commodore Norrington.

Jack followed him up to his study, a dimly – lit room with bookcases up to the ceiling.

"Drink Sparrow?" asked the Commodore.

"Aye, fill 'er up" he replied.

The Commodore handed a glass to Jack and sat down. There was a moment's pause before the Commodore spoke.

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Jack replied.

"The girl Sparrow, the one on your ship"

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Just answer the question Sparrow"

"All I know is her names Victoria, savvy?"

"Come on Jack, you can do better than that" said the Commodore "Anything strange been happening?"

"Aye, it has, what of it?"

"Such as?"

Jack shrugged "Thing's falling off tables, ships disappearing, flowers dying within hours of…"

"Ships disappearing?" interrupted the Commodore.

"Aye, I was being chased just off the coast of Jamaica then the ship just disappeared"

"Thank you Sparrow, you've been most helpful," said the Commodore, getting up, going over to the door and opening it.

"Captain, assemble your officers and meet me by the gates as soon as you can" he said.

"Aye Commodore" said the Captain, clicking his heels and marching off.

"Commodore, what's going on?" asked Jack.

"Here Sparrow" said the Commodore, handing Jack a small pouch "go to the tavern and be merry, we're done here".

Jack brushed away the Commodores hand "I don't want your charity, just tell me what's going on"

"Take the money or you'll be spending a night in the cells"

Jack sighed and took the money.

"Good, now I'll be off," said the Commodore.

"I took the money but I didn't say I'd go to the tavern" muttered Jack under his breath.

Jack had left the manor and made his way towards the tavern. As soon as he was out of sight, he doubled back on himself and hid behind some crates, watching the Commodore and his officers. As soon as they began moving Jack followed them, hiding in the shadows, keeping out of sight. He saw them march down to the harbour and watched as they went aboard the Black Pearl.

"What in blazes is going on?" Jack muttered.

"Search every room," said Commodore Norrington, watching over his officers with his beady eyes.

The officers searched the deck; they burst into Jack's room, turning everything upside down. Below deck, some of Jacks crew stirred.

"What's that noise?" said Jenson, sitting bolt upright.

Mr Gibbs listened "It sounds like we're being raided and they're in Jack's room!"

"I say we wring the bugger's necks," said Tiger, a black, muscular man already up and making his way towards the door. The others who were awake joined him and they silently crept up the stairs towards the deck.

The officers came out of Jacks room.

"Nothing Commodore" reported one.

"Keep looking then!" he called. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of someone standing in the stairwell.

"Guards! His crew are on the stairs!" he yelled.

The guards were on it like a flash, bayonets pointed towards Jacks helpless crew.

Victoria had heard all the noise and commotion and had awoke. Rubbing her eyes she stretched and sat up. She jumped upon hearing a tremendous bang. Her door fell to the floor and several guards came in.

"What's your name?" said one of them.

"Victoria, why? What's going on?" she asked.

"Right, your coming with us" the officer replied.

They hauled Victoria out of her bed and dragged her out of the room.

"Commodore, we've found her" said the officer.

"Good work, now let's go before Sparrow gets back"

"Too late, he's here," said Jack, with a thunderous look on his face.

"Ahh, Sparrow, your just in time to say goodbye" said Commodore Norrington.

"Let her go Norrington or I'll…"

"Or you'll what Sparrow? I've got you surrounded, there's no way you can win this time"

Commodore Norrington turned to walk away then turned back, as if he has remembered something.

"Oh and I want to thank you for helping me find the girl…you've been most helpful"

Victoria, who had been struggling under the officer's grip, had now stopped. Her gaze met Jack's and the look on her face made Jack feel ashamed.

"This was your doing? How could you help…him? I don't know what's happened but you've crossed the line this time" she said.

"I hate long goodbye's" mocked the Commodore, sniffing and dabbing his eyes with a cloth "Now Jack, I'm afraid we have to go"

The officers walked past Jack with Victoria still with them. Jack looked at her and she stopped.

"I hope you rot on this god forsaken ship," she whispered before she was marched down the ramp.

The rest of the officer's left and the guards backed down ramp, bayonets still raised.

Once they had gone Jack's crew ran over to him.

"What in the seven sea's was that all about?" cried Mr Gibbs.

"What have I done?" muttered Jack quietly to no one in particular "I'm an idiot, a stupid bloody idiot"

He walked off and shut the door to his room. Not even registering the fact that there had been anyone talking to him.  
"I'm not the only one that's confused am I?" asked Jenson.

"No, your not lad, your not at all" replied Mr Gibbs.


	7. Change

I do not own POTC

Victoria looked at her surroundings; it wasn't a cell that was for sure.

Out of the big French windows she could see the Black Pearl, bobbing on the water. She narrowed her eyes and went over to shut the curtains; she couldn't bear to look at anything to do with Jack.

Suddenly, the door opened, Victoria turned around to see a small, grey haired woman trying to wrestle with the door and an armful of fluffy white towels.

She placed the towels on the four-poster bed and straightened out her clothes. Looking up she spotted Victoria, who had been watching silently the whole time.

"Hello dear, are you the young girl Commodore Norrington brought in?" she asked brightly in a London accent.

Victoria hadn't even opened her mouth before the woman began speaking again.

"By the sounds of things you've had it pretty rough, running away from home, piracy, jail…not the way for a young lady to behave but its ok, I'll forgive you" she winked playfully with sparkling eyes that looked like they belonged to someone half her age.

She walked over to Victoria and moved Victoria's head from side to side.

"Such a pretty face, pity its hidden under these rags" she tutted.

"But these are all I have, I…I thought I looked nice" said Victoria.

"Yes, if you want to look like a whore dear" she replied abruptly.

Victoria was slightly shocked at hearing this small woman say something like that but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry pumpkin, I'll run you an nice hot bath and you can jump into bed, you've had a long night"

She scuttled off into a room that led off the one Victoria was in. Victoria wandered into the bathroom and saw a huge bath filling up with steaming hot water.

"Clothes off dear" said the woman.

"What? I'm not taking my clothes off!" replied Victoria.

"Well you can't have a bath with them on silly" she said "Arms up"

Victoria lifted her arms up and the woman took the shirt off her.

"What's your name?" asked Victoria.

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm Mrs Woods" she replied, "Been a housekeeper here for many, many years"

Victoria slide into the bath and breathed deeply, it had been a long time since she had, had a proper bath.

"Here you are dear," said Mrs Woods, handing her a bar of soap "We want you to be clean for when the Commodore sees you"

"I'm not going to see him" Victoria replied.

"He's a good man you know, but he's lonely. He had his heart set on one girl, pretty young thing she was, he nearly married her but she ran off with a blacksmith. Terrible pity, he was distraught for ages, poor thing"

"I'm sorry for his loss but I'm not going to see him"

"Sleep first, you might see differently in the morning, time to get out"

Victoria got out and draped a big white towel over herself. Once dry she put on a nightdress and got into bed.

Yawning she curled up under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Think about what I said dear, wont you?" asked Mrs Woods.

"I…will," said Victoria sleepily.

Jack woke up and groaned. He put a hand to his head, it ached immensely.

Getting up slowly he saw that his room had been wrecked, for a second he thought that there had been a storm during the night but then he saw the empty rum bottle strewn across the bed and it all came flooding back.

There came a knock at the door.

"Captain, can I come in?" It was Mr Gibbs.

"Go away Gibbs" relied Jack.

Defying Jack's orders Gibbs opened the door.

"I told you to leave me alone "

"But Captain, I just want to know what's been going on, I've never seen you look this down before"

"I don't want to talk to you, Jenson or anyone, I just want to be left alone"

"Surely there's something I can do?" asked Gibbs.

"I'll give you three seconds to get out of my office before I…no, actually, there is something you can do, bring me some rum"

"Rum Captain?"

"You heard me Gibbs, savvy?"

"Aye Captain…savvy" said Gibbs miserably.

Gibbs closed the door and walked over to Jenson and Tiger.

"Well? What's going on?" asked Tiger.

"He…he wants some rum"

"Rum?" said Jenson.

"Good" piped up Tiger "After this, we're all in need of a drink.


	8. Fratenising With The Enemy

I do not own POTC

"Wake up! Its time to meet the Commodore!" said Mrs Woods, throwing open the heavy curtains.

"I told you, I'm not going to see him," groaned Victoria, pulling the covers over her head.

"Don't be silly, he's expecting you, now come on" Mrs Woods replied, throwing the covers off Victoria.

Victoria sat up, rubbing her eyes. Mrs Woods stood in front of her, holding a tray.

"Get this eaten while I get your dress"

Victoria balanced the tray on her knee and ate her porridge quickly, burning her tongue as she did. She then put on the dress Mrs Woods had layed on the bed, opened the door and walked outside. Victoria walked slowly along the corridor with heavy heart. Is this really what had become of her? Yes, she had wanted an adventure but she hadn't expected to get pulled down into the dark, dangerous world of piracy. She neared the stairs and saw the Commodore, standing at the big French windows, looking out at the ocean. Taking a deep breath, she carefully made her way down the red-carpeted stairs.

The Commodore, upon seeing Victoria, made his way across the large hallway and waited patiently for her. When Victoria got to the Commodore, he took her hand and kissed it. Victoria pulled away and the Commodore looked up.

"You needn't worry now, you'll be well looked after here"

Victoria said nothing and looked at the floor.

"Come, talk a walk with me"

Outside, Victoria took in a breath of fresh air and looked around. A well-kept garden stood before her, but she had little time to take it in before the Commodore started talking.

"Such a beautiful morning, don't you agree?" he asked.

Victoria kept quiet and looked straight ahead.

"And you look, radiant" he said.

Again, she said nothing.

"Tell me, how did someone like you get caught up in all of this?"

Victoria frowned and turned to him.

"Someone like me? What the hell is meant that mean? Just because I associated with pirates and I don't act like the girls you know, but Jack didn't mind, he actually…"

Victoria stopped and the Commodore placed a hand on her arm, which was outstretched, pointing towards the Black Pearl.

"Get off me" she growled.

"Look, what Jack did to you was terrible, if I can do anything to help?"

"There is one thing you can do," replied Victoria "go to hell"

The Commodore was taken aback at this.

"Your just as bad as Jack! You're a lying son of a bi…"

"Before you say anymore, I just want to point out that I did you a favour, I could see that you were unhappy with Jack so I merely tricked Jack so that you could have a real life"

"As if I'm going to believe that," replied Victoria.

"Well you should because it's the truth," he answered.

"Do me a favour and stop lying. I know what your like, that's probably why that girl left you, in fact, I'm amazed Mrs Woods has stuck with you for so long, I wouldn't even stay a week" Victoria commented.

Commodore Norrington looked from Victoria to the floor.

"Well, if that's the way you feel then I guess I'll…go" he muttered and walked away.

Victoria stood staring at where the Commodore had just been standing, and then watched him walking away slowly.

"Bloody hell" she muttered "How bloody, buggering fantastic"

Victoria hadn't seen the Commodore for the rest of the day. She imagined he was out somewhere, chasing pirates as usual.

She however had wandered round the gardens, wondering whether to leave and go home. But there were a few problems:

1)She wouldn't be able to find a ship to take her home.

2) If she did, it would just be full of bloody pirates again.

3) Her father would kill her if he ever saw her again.

And 4) She didn't know how to get past the guards on the gate.

Victoria sighed and decided to go inside, she was sick of the garden. She opened the door and stepped inside. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust but she carried on walking down the hallway. She was just about to walk up the grand staircase when she heard two voices coming from the Commodores study.

"I just don't know what to do Mary, no matter what I say, she still won't believe me. You should have heard what she said. She hates me"

Victoria heard the clink of glass and the sound of something, probably alcoholic being poured out.

"She doesn't hate you pumpkin, she's just confused and upset, a lot has happened to her lately, she doesn't know who to trust, but you wait, she'll figure it out soon enough" said Mrs Woods.

"You didn't see her Mary, she hates me with a passion. But as from tomorrow I'm writing a letter to the King telling him I'm giving up my position as Commodore"

Victoria gasped and heard Mrs Woods do the same from inside the study.

"You can't do that! You've worked too long and too hard to get where you are now, I'm not about to let you lose it" cried Mrs Woods.

"What have I got here eh? Nothing. I heard they might be replacing me anyway. They think I'm not cut out for this job anymore and frankly, neither do I. I'm a failure at this and I'm a failure with women. There's no point in trying anymore"

"Yes there is!" Mrs Woods replied "you will meet someone and fall in love, just…don't pin all your hopes on one person all the time"

"I told you, that'll never happen"

"And I told you it will"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT WOMAN!" the Commodore yelled.

Victoria ran up the stairs and hid behind one of the big marble columns, upon hearing someone moving over to the door.

She watched as Mrs Woods came out of the study and shut the door behind her. Mrs Woods stood still for a moment then let out a sob. She put her hand over mouth and hurried off down the corridor.

Victoria leaned back against the column and breathed deeply. Guilt was creeping up on her. All this was her fault and she needed to put it right again.

Later that evening, Victoria was in her room getting ready for tea when Mrs Woods burst in, her eyes red from crying.

"I don't suppose there's much point in asking you, but are you coming to tea tonight?" she sniffed.

"Yes"-answered Victoria.

"I'll bring it up in a…what?"

"I'll come down to tea," Victoria said quietly.

"Oh, well, I better go and tell the Commodore then" Mrs Woods said.

"No, I'll go down, its ok" said Victoria, walking over to the door.

Mrs Woods put her hand on Victoria's arm and Victoria looked at her.

"Thanks" whispered Mrs Woods.

Victoria smiled and walked out of the door.

She made her way down the stairs and across the hall. The door to the dining room was open so Victoria walked in.

The fireplace and the candles on the table were lit and in the light Victoria could see the Commodore, who was pushing a carrot round his plate.

"H…having fun?" she asked.

The Commodore shrugged and carried on pushing it round his plate.

"Mind if I sit down?"

The Commodore said nothing so Victoria sat at the other end of the table.

There was a silence, only the crackling fireplace was heard.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what I said this morning. There was no need for it" she said.

The Commodore sniffed and said nothing.

"I never got the chance to tell you before, but I do like you and you're a great Commodore"

The Commodore looked up.

"You don't have to lie, I know what you think of me. Now excuse me, I'm going to my room"

He got up and made his way to the door. Victoria stood up so quickly that her chair clattered to the floor.

"Wait!" She cried, "I'm sorry ok?"

"I'm sorry too" replied Norrington "Sorry I wasted my time"

He began to walk out of the door but Victoria grabbed him and kissed him.

The Commodore stepped back.

"What on earth do you think your doing?" he said.

"Proving to you that I'm not lying" Victoria replied.

The Commodore said nothing for a moment.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do" she said.

The Commodore looked at her then put his arms around her, drawing her in closer.

"I'm really happy you feel the same way" he said.

"Yeah, me too" she replied.


	9. Mutiny On The Black Pearl

I don't own POTC

A few weeks later

Jack stood at the bow of the ship, watching the sunrise. Gibbs, Jenson and Tiger had all been watching him, wondering what to do.

"If we don't set sail soon, I'm outta here" growled Tiger.

"He'll be back on track soon, just wait," answered Mr Gibbs.

"All we've done is wait and we're sick of it, something needs to be done," replied Tiger.

"Right then, well, I guess I'll go try an' talk to him," said Mr Gibbs, fiddling with his glasses.

"Huh! Good luck with that!" called Tiger.

Gibbs hurried over to Jack and wrinkled up his nose, he reeked of rum.

"Cap'n, I was just wonderin' if I could have a talk with you?"

"About what?"

"Well, you see, we thinks its time to set sail, the men are getting bored…"

"We're not going anywhere" Jack replied.

"But captain, they're talking about mutiny!"

"I don't care, let them do what they want"

"But captain…"

"Go!"

Gibbs wandered back to Jenson and Tiger.

"He's not going to budge," sighed Gibbs.

"Then so it be" replied Lewis, coming up the stairs "come on you layabouts! We're casting off!"

The rest of the crew stomped onto the deck and got busy hoisting the anchor, opening the sails and swabbing the decks. Lewis sauntered up to Jack and leaned on the side of the ship.

"Hope you don't mind but I'm taking control of the ship, seeing as your just leaving it to the dogs" he sneered.

"Do with it what you will" Jack mumbled, staring into the clear waters below.

"And you'll be thrown into the cells until I decide what to do with you"

Lewis snapped his fingers and two well-built crewmembers took hold of Jack's arms and led him to the cells.

"As for the rest of you, I expect to be halfway to Spain by tonight, so get a move on"

Gibbs and Tiger looked at each other.

"Looks like you got your wish" Gibbs sighed.

Lewis sat back and kicked off his boots. He had wanted to get rid of Jack for ages and now he had finally done it, he would be known for this throughout the seas. Now he could sort this ship out, he would become the most feared pirate that ever sailed the seven seas! He got up and yawned, it was getting late and it had been a long day. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

"Ah Jack you fool" he said "First rule of piracy, never get attached to a girl"

Two weeks later, Jack was sitting in the cells picking at his teeth when he heard the anchor drop. He stood up and looked through a knothole in the wood. He could see a port with various ships and fishing boats bobbing up and down on the water.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Squinting into the darkness he could see three figures approaching him. As they got closer he saw it was Lewis and his two 'bodyguards'.

"Alright Jack, this is where you get off" said Lewis.

"What?"

"It's the end of the line" he replied.

"You're throwing me off my own ship?"

"Correction Jack, its my ship now, remember?" He sneered.

The two men either side of him unlocked the cell door and hauled him out. Dragging him up on deck, he was thrown to the floor.

"Look at your 'captain' now" Lewis shouted to the crew "I'm your new captain and you will follow my rules. Anyone who doesn't will find themselves in dire pain. Got that?"

A half hearted chorus of 'aye aye captain rose from the crew, who promptly got back to work, not wanting to find out what 'dire pain' awaited them if they didn't.

Jack got up and Lewis turned to face him.

"Talking of pain…" Jack said, and punched Lewis as hard as his could in the face.

Lewis fell over and held his nose.

The two men grabbed Jack, marched him down the ramp of the ship, and threw him into the dust.

Lewis walked over to the side of the ship.

"Your pathetic Jack, you really are" he called, digging into his pocket and producing a small bag of coins "here" he threw them down "just a little something to keep you going"

Jack picked himself and the bag of coins up.

"You better watch yourself, I'll be following your every move 'Captain'"

"I look forward to meeting you again Jack" he laughed.

Jack walked off and made his way through the town. Familiarising himself with everything again. The various spices that were carried along in the breeze, the young girls dancing to music in the streets; their jewellery jingling each time they moved and the taverns. They were the piste du resistance for him, full of rum and women. Jack could indulge himself there and that was where he was heading. After a while walking in the blazing heat, he found his prize, a smallish tavern with music and laughter coming from inside.

He was a little reluctant to go in because part of him still thought about Victoria but he knew he couldn't dwell on it, she had gone, that's all there was to it.

Jack pushed open the doors to the tavern and wandered in, everything was still the same; same cloud of smoke that hung over the whole tavern from various cigars, same smell, a mixture of cheap perfume, alcohol and smoke and same barman.

"Well I'll be! Jack Sparrows back in town! You don't look yerself Jack, better get this down yer neck, it'll do ye good" the barman said.

He placed a mug of ale in front of Jack, who quickly downed it.

"Blimey! I think you needed that!" the barman commented, "so what you been doing with yerself all this time"

"Well, I met this girl but the Commodore took her from me so I haven't heard from her since, the Black Pearl is no longer mine because of a mutiny on board and now I've been left here to die" Jack finished.

"Stone a crow Jack!" said the barman, rubbing his head "you've had it rough!"

"Aye, well I guess that'll teach me to get involved with women," said Jack "Give me a one night stand any day"

The barman whistled and two women came over.

"I want you to show this man a good time, you 'ear me?"

"Hey Jack," said the blonde one "I've missed you so much"

"Jack, your really tense" said the brunette, rubbing his shoulders "let me give you a massage"

"Come on, lets go upstairs" said the blonde one, tugging at his arm.

"Room 12 Jack, you wont be disturbed," the barman whispered.

"I better not be, savvy?"

"Savvy" the barman replied.

As Jack walked up the stairs with his arms round both women, all thought's of Victoria had vanished, and would do for a very long time.

Victoria opened her eyes, the sunlight poured through the windows, making the room bright.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Last night had taken its toll on her. All these glamorous parties were nice but rather dull. And staying up till 2 o clock in the morning listening to people talk about money wasn't her idea of fun.

Suddenly, Victoria clapped a hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom. Commodore Norrington opened his eyes and turned over, this was the fourth time in a week she had been sick and it was starting to worry him.

Victoria came out of the bathroom looking pale.

"I think I'm going to call a doctor, you've been sick all week," he said.

"I'm fine now" Victoria replied "I probably drank too much champagne last night, that's all"

"Maybe, but I'm still calling a doctor, just incase" he replied.

Victoria sighed and climbed back into bed. She was so lethargic lately and it was annoying her.

She must have dropped off to sleep because the next thing she knew, Mrs Woods came in, followed by the doctor and the Commodore.

"Pumpkin, this is the doctor, don't worry, he's very nice" smiled Mrs Woods.

"Could I just ask you to leave the room while I examine her?" he asked.

Mrs Woods made a little 'O' with her mouth and scuttled out of the room, pushing the Commodore out too.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"I'm just tired and I keep being sick, its nothing" she replied.

After ten minutes of being poked and prodded the doctor came to a conclusion.

"Well, there's no need to worry, in fact, the opposite! Congratulations little lady, your pregnant!"

Victoria couldn't speak. She was pregnant, how could she not have known?

"I'll leave you to tell them the good news" he winked.

He opened the door and walked out, leaving Mrs Woods and the Commodore to come in.

"Well? What did he say? Are you ok?" asked the Commodore.

"I…I'm…pregnant" she stuttered.

Nobody said anything for a few seconds then the Commodore jumped up and punched the air.

"I'm going to be a father!" he yelled triumphantly.

"Oh pumpkin! I'm so happy for you!" Mrs Woods said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Commodore Norrington sat on the bed and took Victoria's hand in his.

"I can't believe it" he whispered, "We're going to have a baby!"


	10. A Game Of Chance

I do not own POTC

It had been 7 months to the day since Jack had lost the Black Pearl and Victoria had found out she was pregnant. Jack had finally found a ship so that he could get away Spain. He didn't dislike it; it's just that too much of a good thing was bad.

He had won the ship in a game of poker. Jack wasn't very good at poker, but the guy he was playing was very, very drunk, which made it a lot easier for Jack to win.

He had been making his way from port to port, asking if anyone had seen his ship. But no one had.

Jack had sailed across the Atlantic Ocean, towards the Caribbean and Port Royal.

As he drew closer, he noticed a very familiar ship…

"Me ship!" he cried.

He pulled into Port Royal and dropped the anchor. He ran across the port and hid behind some crates while Lewis and his crew walked past and into the Salty Seadog. As the last person went in, Jack ran aboard the Black Pearl. He stood at the wheel and smiled, this would soon be his and he would be captain again. But for now he would lay low and keep quiet.

Victoria pushed away her breakfast and sat back. Somehow eggs and toast didn't seem appealing today.

"I think I'll go into town today, I need to get some air" she said.

"Is that wise? I mean, you're nearly 8 months pregnant, you shouldn't go out in your condition"

"I'm not dying you know, I can look after myself" Victoria replied.

"I'll come with you then" he said, getting up.

"I'm fine, honestly!" she called, walking out of the room.

"But what if…"

"I'm going now!"

"Victoria!"

"See you later, ok?"

The Commodore heard the door shut and everything went quiet again.

This was the first time in ages that Victoria had been outside of the manor and it felt great. Suddenly, a ball landed at her feet. She picked it up as two children ran up to her.

"Hey guys, is this yours?" she asked.

The two children nodded and she gave them the ball.

"Thank" you called one of them as they ran off.

As she watched them go, she heard the roar of laughter coming from a tavern. Victoria walked inside and coughed on the smell of alcohol, it was overpowering but she could put up with it.

"What'll it be?" asked a barman with an eye patch.

"Um, Madeira wine" she replied.

He poured ruby red wine into a glass and handed it to her. She gave him the money and went to sit at an empty table. Next to her, in the corner, sat two men. Victoria tried to hear what they were saying.

"I need your help"

"What with?"

"My ship is out in the dock but I need to get rid of the pig that took it off me"

"How many men do you need?"

"As many as you've got"

"So what's in it for me? I don't do favours you know"

"There's a ship in the dock, a nice ship, it's yours if you help me Pierre"

"A ship? I dunno, depends. You didn't get it on a five finger discount again did you?"

"Its legal, savvy? Now, do we have a deal?"

"Aye, ok then, we do"

"Meet me by the Salty Seadog at midday then"

The two men left the tavern soon afterwards, but Victoria was confused; she had heard the word savvy from somewhere before, but she couldn't think where.

She drank the last of her wine, and then choked. That word, she knew where it was from…Jack!

She ran out of the tavern but didn't know which way to go, taking a chance; she turned right and pushed her way through the crowds. Suddenly, she spotted him, about 3 meters ahead.

"Jack!" she cried, running as fast as she could. He turned around and Victoria ran into him.

"Ow! Hey, you ok?" he asked.

Victoria slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for!" he said.

"Why did you do it Jack? Why? I liked you, but you did that and now…now look at me!" she sobbed.

Jack frowned "do I know you?"

"It me, Victoria, how could you not remember?"

He looked confused for a moment then realised who she was.

"Jesus, Victoria? I think I need a drink!"

"And I need an explanation Jack" she replied.

"Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?" he asked.

Victoria nodded but before they could do anything else she doubled over in pain.

"Woah, what's up?" Jack said.

"I…don't…know" she wheezed, her stomach was hurting her so much.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I think I'm ok now" she said shaking.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go"

They walked slowly to the ship, with Jack holding Victoria steady. They sat on the edge of the ship and Jack waited for Victoria to speak.

"How could you have done that to me Jack? I know your rough around the edges but then you did that, I couldn't believe it. I mean, you just gave me to the Commodore. You didn't even care"

"Sorry, I what?" Jack interrupted.

"I think you know very well what you did" she replied.

"Who told you that?"

"The Commodore, the only person I can trust"

"So what did he say?"

"He told me that you couldn't wait to get rid of me, said I was a hindrance, and practically begged him to take me"

"Well that's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard" Jack replied.

"What?" Victoria answered.

"It's all a lie, he told me to hand you over"

"Which you did," retorted Victoria.

"Which I did not" finished Jack "The next thing I knew, he had marched his men down to the ship and taken you"

"Well if you didn't want me go, why didn't you stop him?" asked Victoria, raising an eyebrow.

"He told me that if I did, he would kill you on the spot, savvy?"

He saw Victoria's face and sighed.

"Ask Gibbs if you don't believe me, I told him everything. You'll find him in the Salty Seadog"

"I will, but just don't go anywhere"

"I swear on my rum's life love," he said.

Victoria left the ship and walked the short distance to the tavern. She walked inside and looked around. She saw Gibbs, Tiger and Jenson near the back of the tavern looking miserable.

She squeezed her way through the pirates, ignoring their leering smiles.

"Mr Gibbs?" she asked.

Mr Gibbs looked up and his eyes grew wide. He jumped to his feet and clasped his hands.

"Miss Victoria! I thought you were a gonna in them there cells!"

"Never mind that, I need you to tell me what Jack told you before I was taken"


	11. The Man Behind The Mask

I don't own POTC

Victoria sat listening to Gibbs explain what had happened and the more he told her, the more she felt confused, upset and sick.

"So, what Jack told me was true?" she said.

"Aye" Gibbs replied

"I don't know what to do anymore, my head's a mess"

"When did Jack tell you this?" Gibbs asked.

"Today, he's waiting on his ship in the port"

"What? He's here?" said Gibbs "we should go and see him"

He stood up, but Tiger pushed him back down into his seat.

"If we go out there, Lewis will see and he'll know something's going on, so sit down"

"Look, I have to go, but if you want to meet Jack, he'll be waiting outside here at midday"

Victoria left the tavern and Tiger brushed a hand over his head.

"He's got a death with 'as Jack, comin' here with Lewis and the navy on him"

"He'll find a way to get rid of them, he always does" said Gibbs.

"Are we going to meet him?" Jenson piped up.

"Aye, if we can get enough men together" replied Gibbs.

Victoria turned right outside the tavern, in the opposite direction to Jack's ship. Jack saw her and ran after her.

"Hey, what happened to meeting me? I had the rum ready an' all"

"There's something I need to do first" she replied.

"What d'you need to do?"

"Listen, its nearly 12, you better go meet whoever it was you were talking to"

"How did you know about that?" he said "oh never mind…meet you in a bit"

He walked off in the other direction and Victoria walked up to the manor.

"Where's the Commodore?" she asked one of the guards.

"In his study miss" he replied.

Victoria threw open the door and walked in.

"Victoria, I was getting wor…"

"Just cut the crap ok?" she said.

"Excuse me?" the Commodore replied.

"You lied to me. I knew you couldn't be trusted"

The Commodore got up and walked over to Victoria.

"I'm not following"

"I found out about your little plan. Jack didn't have a choice, you were going to kill me if he didn't hand me over weren't you?"

The Commodore sighed, "I'm not going to deny it" the Commodore replied, "The guilt was eating away at me. I was going to tell you"

Victoria went to slap him, but he grabbed hold of her wrist and his grip got tighter and tighter.

"You're hurting me!" she cried.

"Believe me, I'm hurting a lot more inside" he mocked.

"Why are you doing this?" Victoria sobbed.

"I needed someone to help me, you see, I'm not as young as I was, so I need someone to continue the position of Commodore when I'm gone, preferably my own bloodline"

"You used me?"

"'Used' is such a harsh word, I prefer to think that you helped me"

"How do you know it's your baby?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he sneered "of course its mine"

"How do you know?" she asked "how do you know its not Jacks?"

The Commodore threw Victoria against the wall and she fell to the floor crying.

"And here was me thinking you rode in the best of circles"

"You bastard" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"You know, I think your right" he said "your not like the girls I know, they have a lot more class. You, on the other hand, are a whore"

Victoria laughed. "How did you figure that one out?"

"Well, I got you knocked up didn't I?" he replied.

"You are unbelievable," she said.

Suddenly, a guard came in. "Commodore, we've just heard Sparrows back"

"Ok, assemble your men and meet me outside" he replied.

The guard nodded and left.

"You can't go," replied Victoria holding her stomach.

"And why not?" the Commodore asked.

"Because I won't let you"

"What a shame, because you can't stop me. Anyway, you're coming with me"

The Commodore grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her up. Victoria tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

"Let me go, I don't feel too well"

The Commodore ignored her and dragged her out of the manor and down to the gates.

"My stomach's really hurting, please, let me go," she said.

"We're ready to go Commodore," said a guard.

"Let's go and rain on Jack's parade shall we?" the Commodore replied.


	12. The End For Norrington

I do not own POTC

Jack had barely been waiting a few minutes before the man he had talking to earlier in the tavern arrived with his men.

"Ready Jack?" he asked.

"Aye" Jack replied

"So" said Pierre, rubbing his hands together "Which ship's mine?"

"See that one over there?" Jack asked, pointing to the Black Pearl.

"Aye"-replied Pierre.

"That's my ship, the one you're going to help me get back. And that one over there" he pointed "is your ship"

"That's my ship?"

"Aye, tis a fine vessel too" replied Jack.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go get your ship back!"

They all set off, making sure they weren't seen and went aboard.

Gibbs saw them and turned around. "They've just gone aboard the Black Pearl," he whispered.

Tiger and Jenson were there with him, along with the rest of the crew who hadn't deserted Jack.

"Are you sure Lewis wont catch us?" asked Jenson nervously.

"He'll be in the tavern all day" said the boson behind them.

They walked aboard cautiously; looking around to check Lewis wasn't following them.

"Jack, we've got company," whistled Pierre.

Jack turned around "Its ok, that's my crew"

"Jack! Why, how…what are you doing here?" cried Gibbs, walking over.

"I'm getting my ship back" he replied coolly.

Suddenly, a noise came from the stairs and one of Lewis' crew came out.

"What the hell's going on here?" he cried.

Jack drew his sword and pointed it at the man's throat.

"Don't do anything otherwise you'll be dead before ye can say Davy Jones' Locker, savvy?"

The man nodded and two of Pierre's men tied him to a mast.

"Search the ship" Pierre ordered the two men.

"Jack, Lewis is heading our way" called Gibbs

Jack looked at where Gibbs was pointing and saw Lewis heading towards the ship with several men in tow.

"Having a reunion party?" he laughed.

"Aye, hope you brought the rum?" Jack replied.

"Sorry, the only thing I brought was my sword" Lewis said, and drew it from its sheath.

"The second favourite thing I enjoy at a party," said Jack, holding his firmly.

Lewis lunged at Jack, who blocked it. Everyone drew their swords and started fighting. The clash of metal against metal could be heard.

"You're a fool Jack" called Lewis over the commotion "coming back here with everyone after you"

"Aye, but I like to live dangerously" Jack replied.

"Either that or your stupid" he answered.

"We'll see how stupid I am after I get my ship back"

"Doesn't look very likely now though" said Lewis.

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Looks like we've got company, in the shape of the navy. Bad luck Jack"

Commodore Norrington came aboard still holding Victoria, with his men behind him.

"Well, well, you are in a pickle aren't you Sparrow?" he commented.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Commodore" Jack replied.

"But I'm afraid, this time you wont win" the Commodore said, aiming a bayonet at Jack's head.

Victoria released herself from the Commodores grip and pushed him, knocking the bayonet into the water. The Commodore took out his sword and pointed it towards Victoria.

"You're going to pay for your stupidity," he snarled.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Jack called.

"Or what Sparrow?"

"Or this" he said, and swung his sword at the Commodore.

The Commodore pushed Victoria to the floor and swung back.

"What are you standing there for?" the Commodore yelled, "Fight!"

His men promptly joined the chaos.

Victoria managed to crawl over to where Jack's was and slumped down next to the door in agony, clutching her stomach. Nobody noticed her for at least fifteen minutes, it was only when Gibbs fell over that he saw her. She had lost consciousness and was lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god" he cried "Jack! Come here!"

"I'm a bit tied up at the moment Gibbs, savvy?" he called.

"But captain, its Victoria, I think she's dying"

The Commodore and Jack both stopped fighting and ran over to her.

"Somebody fetch a doctor!" yelled the Commodore.

A young navy officer ran off the ship. By now, everyone had stopped fighting and were crowding round. Not a word was said, they all waited for the arrival of the doctor, which didn't take long.

The doctor pushed his way through the men and knelt down beside Victoria.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked.

"We don't know, I found her about ten minutes ago" Gibbs said.

"Save the baby, whatever you do, make sure the babies ok" the Commodore growled.

"What? I think the priority here is Victoria" Jack replied.

"For you maybe Sparrow, but my baby is more important to me"

"Your baby!" Jack exploded.

"That's right, my baby" he sneered.

So, what, do you enjoy taking advantage of young girls?"

"Gentlemen, could you leave this till later? This young lady is very ill," the doctor said.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm afraid she had a miscarriage. I couldn't save her or the baby"

"What?" cried the Commodore.

"I am however, concerned about the bruises on her arms and legs. Does anyone know anything about them?"

"Why don't you ask him?" said Tiger, pointing to the Commodore.

"Me, why me?" the Commodore said.

"I saw you pulling her around before" replied Tiger.

"That's preposterous," the Commodore said.

"Well no one else has been with her," said Jack.

"Is this true Commodore?" the doctor asked.

The Commodore gritted his teeth "so what if it is? She had it coming to her all along"

"You've gone too far this time Norrington" called Jack, pulling out his gun.

"What are you going to do Sparrow? Shoot me?" he sneered.

Pierre stood in front of Jack and held his gun to the Commodore's forehead.

"No, I am" he said "See you in hell you son of a bitch"

He pulled back the trigger and an echoing bang was heard.

The Commodore looked down at where he had been shot then looked up.

"I don't believe it" he gasped "you've won again Sparrow"

He then stumbled backwards and fell off the side and into the water.

Nobody said anything, they were too stunned.

The doctor stood up. "There's nothing more I can do here," he said quietly, leaving.

"Why did you shoot him?" Jack asked Pierre.

"You've got enough trouble, without being wanted for murder" Pierre replied.

Jack sat down next to Victoria and looked at her. He felt his heart sink. She was so beautiful and he has never taken the time to notice; now it was too late. He should have taken her home when he had the chance.

Suddenly, a flash of blinding light was seen and everyone was knocked to the floor.

Victoria opened her eyes slowly. She was still on the ship but she felt…different. She looked down, but instead of seeing a bump, she could see her feet.

"Victoria?" said Jack.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's what I'm tryin' to figure out" he replied.

"Tis the work of the devil!" cried Lewis, getting up and running as fast as his legs could carry him off the ship. "Have your curs'd ship Jack! Tis no good to me!"

"Its no devil" said Jenson "It's the work of an angel"

"Whatever it was, I think you should rest now," said Jack.

"Just take me home Jack" she said quietly.

Jack nodded and helped her to her feet.

"Use my room," he said, opening the door.

"Sorry I've caused so much trouble Jack" she said getting into bed.

"Never mind that, just get some rest, savvy?"

Victoria nodded and put her head on the pillow. She has something else to say to Jack but she had forgotten what it was. Besides that, she was already asleep.


End file.
